Knocking On Heavens Door
by Shiorita
Summary: Ser líder significa tener una responsabilidad, cuidar de los tuyos pase lo que pase. Y pase lo que pase, cueste lo que cueste, es un peso demasiado grande para cargarlo uno solo. \\ Drabbles de la relación entre Bellamy y Clarke, incluidos sus POV sobre sus relaciones con otros personajes. Las advertencias van al inicio de cada capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Fue como si estuviera teniendo un deja-vu. Volvían a estar en el campamento frente a Lexa, observando cómo sus propios compañeros torturaban a Gustus. Había sido tan fácil deducir que había sido él, que su segundo al mando había sido capaz de envenenar a la persona a la que amaba con tal de salvarla de sus propias decisiones. Y había sido obvio para él porque no necesitó más que cambiar las tornas y ver cuál podría haber sido su papel.

Aún le ardía el pecho cuando recordaba la caminata de aquella mañana, y degustaba las palabras que le había dirigido Clarke. No quería perderle y se lo había dicho, así, tal cual, como si para él no lo significara todo. Sabía que Clarke había hablado con la cabeza y con el corazón, que lo había dicho porque lo sentía y lo pensaba; y por eso ahora su orden dolía tanto.

Clarke le estaba pidiendo que se infiltrara, que corriera el riesgo de terminar muerto, que podía soportar perderle. Y Bellamy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Lo había estado antes, por su gente, por él, porque eso significaba ser un líder. Aunque hubiera dejado su cetro por ella, sólo porque ella le había dicho que le necesitaba a su lado.

Mientras Bellamy asentía, recogía el mapa de las manos de Clarke y evitaba mirar a Octavia, notaba cómo la espada que Lexa le había clavado a Gustus en el pecho le atravesaba de parte a parte. Estaba atado a ese poste de madera, con los pies clavados en el suelo, intentando llegar hasta aquella Clarke que le miraba con ojos de acero.

–Ella lo llamó debilidad, pero sabe que no lo es. Que eso no es ser débil.

Se lo había dicho Raven antes de partir. Se habían despedido antes del amanecer, mientras a su lado Octavia y Lincoln se transmitían toda su confianza, apoyo y amor en un largo beso. Raven les señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y le susurró de nuevo " _eso_ no es ser débil".

No lo entendió hasta mucho más tarde, mientras su cuerpo era vapuleado, limpiado y tratado como si de un animal se tratase. Cada golpe del agua a presión y de los cepillos que chocaban con su piel provocaban un eco de dolor en su corazón, recordando que había sido Clarke quien lo había condenado a estar allí.

No quería pensar en sus razones, por muy lógicas que le hubieran parecido en un principio. Así que se protegió allí donde nada podía tocarlo. Se refugió en aquella idea que le había mantenido cuerdo tras la gran batalla. En esa gran verdad que cualquiera podía leer en su cara cuando Clarke estaba cerca; y eran sus sentimientos por ella. El hecho de que desde hacía un tiempo, para Bellamy, Clarke se había convertido en su hogar. Igual que para Octavia, Lincoln era el suyo, y el hecho de saberlo les hacía más fuertes.

–Ella lo llamó debilidad, pero eso no es ser débil.

La frase de Raven resonó en su cerebro en ese instante, y comprendió la verdad que se escondía en aquella palabra. No sabía a quién habría escuchado Clarke decir que el amor era ser débil, cuando sólo había que mirar a Octavia para comprobar que era justo lo contrario. Su hermana se había hecho fuerte porque se sabía querida y porque amaba a Lincoln con toda su alma. Y Bellamy, él, había acudido al afecto que tenía por Clarke en busca de las fuerzas necesarias para aguantar.

Aguantaría. Y le demostraría que quererle no significaba que fuera a dejar de ser líder, que fuera a fallar a los suyos, que la convirtiera en una persona débil. Le mostraría que quererle a él, a Bellamy, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

–¡Ha cerrado la puerta!  
–¿Qué?  
–¡Venga! ¡Corre!

Todo lo demás fue ruido. Las ramas de los árboles, las raíces que se levantaban del suelo, las espadas cortando el aire y el sonido seco de las metrallas que no disparaban. Recuerda la voz de Finn tirando de él hacia el bosque y cómo la adrenalina golpeaba cada tramo de sus venas.

Recuerda también el silencio, la ausencia y el vacío que vinieron después. La espera para regresar y descubrir que no quedaba rastro de ninguno de los suyos. Caminar entre cenizas, entre cadáveres y rogar al cielo que ninguno de ellos fueran sus amigos.

Bellamy recuerda muchas de las cosas que vinieron después de la guerra. Cuando su mente no traza estrategias de supervivencia básica, se cuelan momentos que le persiguen como fantasmas. Se aferra como puede a las únicas certezas que posee. Que Octavia está a salvo, viva, al lado de Lincoln. Que Clarke también ha sobrevivido.

A su alrededor, el mundo parece que se derrumba sin pedir permiso. Siente cómo la desesperanza se va adueñando de su pequeña comitiva y cómo cada paso que dan hacia el incierto campamento que cayó del cielo le plantea más y más preguntas. Nota cómo Finn va cayendo en el pesar y la rabia se apodera de él. Lo ve en su gestos y en sus cortes secos: ya no sonríe, ya ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en lo que hace. Actúa movido por un resorte que Bellamy desconoce y que teme descubrir.

Mientras le ve descender por ese camino, se pregunta porqué corrió hacia él, por qué no entró en la nave con Clarke, por qué no hizo caso de ésta cuando le pidió que no atacara. Tanto Bellamy como Clarke sabían que él podría sobrevivir, pero cuando mira a Finn teme que su amigo firmara su condena de muerte aquel día.

Quiere decirle que Clarke está bien, que lo siente muy dentro de sí, que sabe que está luchando por volver con ellos. Que no se preocupe tanto por ella, porque hay otros que necesitan su ayuda más. Que confie en que va a ser capaz de conseguir lo que se proponga, porque es Clarke, y maldita sea, es lo mejor que se le da hacer.

Pero los días avanzan en el calendario y con cada cacería, la mirada de Finn se vacía más y el corazón de Bellamy se refuerza. Porque si no confía en ella, están perdidos. Porque si ella no está, entonces a él le toca actuar con la cabeza y el corazón a la vez. No puede permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar por malos pensamientos: tiene que mantener la promesa que les convirtió en líderes, tiene que cuidar de los suyos.

Aunque cuando mira a Finn, sabe que está faltando a su voto y sólo puede pensar en el dolor que le causará a Clarke si no salva a su chico.


	3. Chapter 3

Fue la duda de su rostro la que le dio la idea. Recordaba las palabras de Raven el día de la epidemia y no necesitó más que atar cabos. Los terrícolas avanzaban hacia el campamento y era cuestión de segundos que penetraran en él. Pero Clarke se resistía a cerrar la puerta. Aún faltaba gente. ¿Cuánta? Era difícil saberlo, pues en las caras que había a su alrededor no veía rastros, gestos reconocibles: sólo miedo.

No faltaba gente; faltaba Bellamy. Así que volvieron de nuevo a la batalla a buscar a su otro líder. La tierra, la sangre y las piedras volaban por doquier, mientras Finn miraba con apresión al horizonte. A su lado, Clarke apretaba los dientes y sopesaba las opciones, echaba la vista hacia atrás y observaba con ansiedad a los chicos que volvían a la nave que les había traído hasta allí.

Al fin le vio, pero aunque el grito de Clarke sonó apremiante, Bellamy tuvo la cabezonería de agarrar una espada –algo que no había usado en su vida –y atacar a uno de los soldados enemigos. En la voz de Clarke, Finn sintió la angustia y la impotencia. De haber podido duplicarse, Clarke hubiera saltado a defenderle, a salvarle de lo que parecía una muerte segura.

Y sin pensarlo, Finn se lanzó contra el atancante. El no de Clarke ni siquiera pareció rozarlo, porque un no mucho más grande se había instalado en su corazón. Hacía tan solo un día que Finn le había dicho que la amaba, y en su rostro él solo había vislumbrado el azoramiento y la compasión. Ni rastro de amor, ni de gratitud, ni de alivio. Nada. Nada que le hubiera gustado encontrar.

Así que aquello fue como una misión suicida, como un llamamiento de atención. Sabía que los sentimientos de Clarke no iban a repararse, no si ya no lo habían hecho, con todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Clarke había ido perdiendo la confianza en él, el compañerismo cómplice del principio y el entendendimiento sin palabras que reinaba entre ellos. A cambio, se lo había ido entregando a Bellamy. A ese capullo integral que sería capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarles hasta de sus propios demonios.

No supo si fue porque no hubiera soportado ver cómo Clarke perdía a la persona que podía haber sido él, o porque tampoco le hubiera gustado ser testigo de una relación así. En el fondo, dio igual. La duda que había visto en el rostro de Clarke antes de nuevo al claro, deseando invocar la presencia de Bellamy dentro de la nave y negándose a cerrar la puerta sin él, le hizo comprender que de haber sido al revés, de haber estado Bellamy junto a ella y él al otro lado, la puerta se hubiera cerrado.

Puede que Bellamy hubiera apelado más a sus responsabilidades para los suyos, pero en el fondo, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Clarke lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Bellamy mucho más de lo que podría depender de él. Así que cuando la aprensión salió galopando de los ojos de Clarke hacia Finn, éste asintió. Le prometió, con una mirada, que cuidaría de él, que bien hasta que ella volviera, que lo mantendría vivo. Que no dejaría que aquellos demonios acabaran con él.

Aunque eso significara dejarles que lo cazaran a él.

Pero él, no era tan necesario. Ya no.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy es un capullo integral con todas las letras. Y un tocahuevos y el chico con el corazón más grande que ha existido nunca. O esa esa la descripción que le otorga Octavia a su hermano. Y aunque sabe que Clarke ya ha descubierto la primera parte, podría apostar que falta poco para el resto. Al menos para la parte de "tocahuevos".

Wells ya se ha dado cuenta, porque no puede librarse de la frasecita del demonio que le repite Bell cada vez que tiene ocasión. Eres invisible, sólo le mira a él, a Finn. A Wells le viene dando más o menos igual. Más porque le fastidia encontrarse tan solo, porque Clarke se niega a darle tregua. Menos, porque conociéndola es cuestión de tiempo que averigüe la verdad y todo vuelva a su cauce.

Pero constatar que Bellamy no calla le hace plantearse la idea de pararse en seco y espetarle si no será al propio Bell a quien le molesta que ella no le esté mirando.

Después ven a Jasper y todo lo demás viene demasiado rápido. Un paso en falso, el foso, el grito y la descarga eléctrica que comparten Bell y Clarke mientras la vida de ésta pende de su mano. El auxilio de Clarke es atronador, suena a pánico y a susto. A sorpresa, porque de todas las personas que estaban a su lado, sólo Bellamy ha sido capaz de actuar antes de pensar en quién, cómo, cuándo, dónde y qué pasaba.

Bellamy sólo muerde con fuerza y se aferra al brazo de Clarke como si fuera su hermana quien está ahí. Cuando los demás tiran de él y Clarke se pone en pie a escasos centímetros de él, no sabe qué decir ni qué hacer. Sólo la mira, con el aliento a punto de echar a correr y como si la viera por primera vez.

Pero la mirada de desconfianza de Finn, que se hace cargo de la situación en seguida, le devuelve a su plano de la realidad. Puede que Wells sea invisible, pero al parecer Bellamy no tiene ni derecho a plantearse esa opción.

Hasta que él mismo se encuentra en peligro. Y los disparos, la angustia, el roce suave de los matojos con el aire y con el animal le disparan los nervios y le despiertan el miedo. La adrenalina que le inundó tras salvar a Clarke le estalla en las venas al verse sano, salvado por la última bala de su pistola que Wells ha sabido dirigir al lugar adecuado en el momento preciso.

Se da la vuelta para agradecerle, sin palabras –a Bellamy no le sale un gracias ni aunque eso le salve la vida –, y lo que ve le revela un nuevo escenario. Ahí está Wells, descargando su ansiedad en el gatillo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos de Clarke clavados en él. Bellamy está seguro de haberle oído gritar en su auxilio, pero no se atreve a asegurarlo.

–Ahora es cuando te ve –le dice.

Y Wells está demasiado abatido para coger la pistola y lanzársela a la cabeza para que se calle de una vez. Porque ahora sí que está seguro de que Bell no está hablando de él, sino de sí mismo. Que Bellamy ha conseguido, sin quererlo, que Clarke le mire y le vea dos veces. Y lo que es más importante, que piense en él cuando no quiera. Cuando no quiera recordar quién le ha salvado la vida y por quién ha gritado de angustia.

Y cuando, en el campamento, Octavia ve cómo Clarke aprieta los dientes y rueda los ojos al oir a Bellamy, siente que ya falta poco. Porque Octavia sabe que es entre broma y reto, cuando Bellamy te suelta lo importante: que le importas, que está contigo, que te necesita, y que está dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo sólo para verte sonreír.


End file.
